


Go Wild

by dirtysecrets



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, Shapeshifter Stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-09-07 00:59:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8776804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtysecrets/pseuds/dirtysecrets
Summary: Just when Stiles is getting sick of being the only one left personally untouched by the supernatural, he receives an unexpected visit and some even more unexpected news.
Takes place at the end of season two, and diverges entirely from canon after that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally a short drabble posted under another pseudonym, now a longer "series" — I don't know how much I'll be working on this, but I wanted to add on to what I already had going with the first chapter.

When it was just Scott, it was okay. He could channel his feelings of jealousy pretty well. Most of the time, he used the internal fire as a method of focusing himself on keeping Scott’s dumb ass out of trouble. It was easy to ignore the sting of suddenly being forced apart from his best friend by circumstance, of suddenly being the sidekick.

Being Robin wasn’t all that bad.

That was before it was everywhere. That was before the time of hunters and wolf packs, before the time of freakish lizard people and everyone and their mom becoming a werewolf. That was before Peter offered him the bite, and before Lydia had nearly died. Things were a whole lot simpler when everyone but him was involved in some sort of supernatural bullshit. Things were a whole lot simpler when his werewolf problems had been limited to Scott’s anger on the lacrosse field.

He’d always been an outsider, especially after losing his mom. The therapists called him too distracted to make friends, but he knew that the way his mind raced was necessary. If he stopped thinking for even a second, his heart would break under the weight. He hated it.

It used to be better, when Scott was on his side. When supernatural issues didn’t tear apart whatever remained of his fucking life. Now, instead of a semi-normal teenage life, he had werewolves and fuck knows what else.

What pissed him off the most, more than anything else, was the strange way Derek skirted around him after becoming Alpha. They’d helped his ass out countless times. Stiles had almost sawn off his fucking arm! The nerve of it had made his blood boil every time he thought of it.

The whole situation hadn’t come to a head until Derek dropped by his house in the middle of dinner. He grit his teeth when he answered the door, only holding it open for the werewolf because his father wasn’t home. That’s not to say he didn’t briefly entertain the idea of slamming it into Derek’s face, however.

"What do you want?" he sighed, the mere sound of his voice aggressive. "I’m trying to eat. Some of us actually have normal lives."

Derek gave him a deadpan stare, which only annoyed him further.

He shifted on his feet, scowling at the Alpha. “Is there a reason you’re looking at me like I’m speaking Spanish? Why are you here? Are you hoping you can convince me to join your pack? Do you think that’ll get to Scott? Because I’ll tell you, right now, it didn’t work when Peter tried it.”

That, at least, earned him a raised eyebrow.

"I’m here to talk."

Derek’s voice was far too quiet and firm for his liking. It sounded like bad news, whatever it was.

"What? Did something happen?" His anger was momentarily overridden by panic and the thought that something might have happened to Scott. "Is Scott okay? Was it hunters?"

The Alpha shook his head, and relief immediately flooded down Stiles’ spine.

"I’m here to talk to you. How much do you know about your bloodline?"

"My what-line?"

"Your bloodline. What do you know about your family tree?"

"I don’t know, that we’re white and have cholesterol problems. Is there something you’re not telling me?" Stiles asked, again, getting the feeling that things were not what they seemed. "Does this have anything to do with the weird fuckin’ way you’ve been looking at me?"

Derek shrugged.

Annoyance threatened to consume him whole if he didn’t get the answers he wanted. “All right, man, you’re gonna tell me whatever the hell you have to tell me or you’re gonna get out of my house. I don’t need my dad seeing your car in our driveway. Do I need to remind you that you’ve been wanted for murder more times than I can count on two hands?”

"Tell me about your mother."

His blood ran cold. All heat drained from his voice, replaced by a fragile and uncomfortable calm. If Derek said so much as one bad thing about his mother, he would either break down or break Derek’s face.

"My what?"

"Your mother." The wolf circled the high schooler like a studied predator. 

Stiles could feel Derek looking him over. It sent quakes of impulsive anger and …something else up and down his spine. He didn't have time to process it, let alone any of the information Derek was sending his way.

"It’s so faint I didn’t notice it without my heightened senses, but I’ve been around your father and I couldn’t sense anything from him. _He’s_ human."

Stiles’ thoughts and heart skipped a beat at the same time, momentarily flatlining before racing to catch up. He stumbled over mental hurdles, feeling Derek directly behind him. “I’m - what? What are you saying, that I’m not? I’m not human?”

"Not entirely, no," the Alpha confirmed, tone flat. "You aren’t aware of it, then?"

"Aware of - what am I not aware of? How long have you known I’m not a human? What are you talking about?"

He heard Derek force the patience into his tone. "There are many species that can conceal themselves as human, and many humans that aren’t really very human." 

Stiles gave a quiet hum, not able to wrap his mind around the whole thing. For a moment he felt like an exuberant five year old, carried away with a million and one questions. If he wasn’t human, what was he? What did it have to do with his mother? If his father was human, did that mean she'd hadn't been? Was that what Derek was saying? He stayed silent, trying to calm his heart down before he collapsed. **Was**  there a talk they should have had before she died? It hurt a lot to think about her death, but knowing that there may have been things she’d never told him hurt more. And Scott...

"It is interesting that Peter offered you the bite, but I’m not surprised. If he had bitten you, the Argents would have had a field day picking up the pieces of your friends."

That shocked him out of his thoughts. “Come again?”

"The blood in your veins would have reacted with the bite and turned you into a monster. You would have slaughtered half the town before anyone could have caught you and, being an Alpha himself, Peter would have known it."

"My- my blood can do what, exactly, that makes it so dangerous for you to bite me?" he mumbled, dumbfounded and… Not at all pleased. This wasn’t the conversation he wanted to be having, his dinner laying untouched on the dining room table less than four feet away. It wasn’t the way he had hoped to be inducted into supernatural life, either. He didn’t think of it as being glamorous, but what Derek was telling him made him feel more like a giant time bomb than a supernatural whatever. He folded his arms for an extra bit of security, glancing to the side.

"You’re a shapeshifter. At least, partially," the Alpha began, coming back into his view. Stiles couldn’t help but cut him off, impulsive.

"What, like werewolves? What makes that so dangerous?"

Derek didn’t smile, giving Stiles another once over. “The untapped power inside you is dormant for a reason. Your mother was likely only half herself. Shapeshifters and werewolves are both taught about their abilities from birth. Unlike werewolves, shapeshifters don’t need to rely on the moon. Their powers don’t rely on pack rank. Their power only relies on the strength of their training, or the strength they draw from whatever creature they’ve imprinted on. A bite from a powerful creature can awaken a dormant shapeshifter, cause the shapeshifter to channel and mirror that power. An uncontrolled awakening like that is dangerous. You would have almost no way of reversing the effects by yourself, let alone resisting any urges. For a second, just try to imagine what would happen if Peter had bitten you — try to imagine what drawing your strength from an Alpha werewolf would do to the abilities sleeping inside of you.”

Stiles felt weak just thinking about it, but he wondered why Derek hadn't said something sooner. Why _Scott_ hadn't. He'd been in the path of destruction more times than he could count, and Scott had put him there for over half of those.

"That’s right. A blood bath. And as long as the Alphas are in town, you’re in danger. Even a bite from a beta could trigger it, and I’m not willing to take the chance. I’m posting guard at your house. We don’t need any more things to worry about right now."

He cleared his throat, making a slight gesture to the table next to them. The food he'd laid out for he and his Dad was still sitting there, but suddenly it felt much more unappetizing. Suddenly he wanted nothing to do with it.

"Thanks for the warning, I guess. Do you want a burger?"


End file.
